Rescue Me
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: A month has passed since Catherine left and she has not left Steve's thoughts since, when an opportunity comes knocking on his door to help him get his woman back home, will he take the decision or will his past decisions and actions come back to haunt him? Strictly McRoll with a hint of McDanno friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Troubling Dreams

**Author's Note: Okay, let go out on a limb and say that I DO NOT with a passion participate in fandoms. To me, I believe they take away from the core of any TV show, but this one...this one I'm going to make an exception on, I do love Hawaii Five-0, I have been lacking so badly on this category of my writing and my writing in general, so I decided to do this one to get the story flowing, those who know me know I have always stood by Michelle Borth who played Catherine and I hated that she left, this is...in my opinion how I would see her coming back. **

"_Steve…save me, save me please!" _

_Steve McGarrett looked behind him, standing in the desert sands of Afghanistan, the wind was high and his vision was blurry, but he knew the voice more than anyone else. _

_The voice belonged to Catherine Rollins, his longtime girlfriend and dearest friend held with an AK-47 pointed to the back of her head, Freddie Hart, his old partner in the SEALS laid dead in front of them, a serious of bullet holes showed on his camouflage Kevlar suit. _

_Wo Fat stood behind Catherine, pointing the gun "So sorry Commander, you can either kill me or watch Lieutenant Rollins die." _

_Steve drew his sidearm from the holster on his leg, pointing it forward and aiming right at the burned half of Wo Fat's body, a smile spread on his face._

"_You kill me McGarrett, you'll never know why your mother has been visiting me." Wo Fat sneered "Or, you can find out and watch her die like your friend. You have three seconds to choose." _

_Steve looked down at his gun and took aim, he knew he had to save Catherine, nothing else mattered, not even the information on his mother, his finger glazed over the trigger, and a breath escaped his nose as he took aim and clicked back._

_The bullets soared and slammed into Wo Fat's chest, as he fell, the bullets from the AK-47 were unleashed into Catherine's back, she yelled out in pain as she to her side, Wo Fat lay in the dust, his body slowly being covered._

"_Catherine!" _

_Steve let his feet carry him as fast as he could, his hands grabbing hold of Catherine, letting her body cradle in his arms._

"_You should have stopped me from finding Najib." Catherine groaned and her eyes quickly closed_

_Steve yelled out as the cold desert wind consumed the two lovers._

His eyes snapped open as a cold sweat dripped down his forehead, his body was squeezed into the leather arm chair, a groan escaped his lips as he sat up, checking the cellphone beside him, reading three in the morning. Going back to sleep was not an option, there were no texts, no calls, not even anything from Catherine's satellite phone.

It had been a month since Catherine left Hawaii to find Najib Khan, a boy of the man who saved her years before…the original mission went haywire and Steve was nearly killed by the Taliban trying to save refugees and Catherine.

The post-traumatic stress was definitely kicking in worse than it was before…the last time it was this bad was when he went to North Korea to find Freddie's body and the weeks that followed were bad, half of the time Catherine was up with him because the nightmares that plagued his mind burned like the fire from the torches from one of the night bars in the area.

He had her to talk to during these situations, Catherine understood better than anyone else what happened with his problem, she was after all the only one he could go to about his stress.

_His eyes snapped open, breathing hard as he looked out the window at the sunlight coming out of the window, the dawn was approaching, this one wasn't as bad as they had been, the memories of losing Freddie…of recovering his friends body was still fresh in his mind._

"_Everything okay Steve?"_

_He looked over to Catherine laying in his bed beside him, she was in nothing but his navy tank top, a smile spread on his face as he moved some of her bed head, dark brown locks away from her face._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_The dreams again?" _

_He looked at her and shook his head "No, not like that at all." _

"_Don't be a caveman Steve, I know you too well. This is about Freddie Hart isn't it?"_

_He nodded seldom and of a bit embarrassed look as they sat and talked until the dawn began to rise._

His phone ringing drew him from his thoughts, he didn't want to think that the Governor or Duke was calling him with another case, frankly his mind just was not in it anymore and he wanted to just get away while he could, but he knew where that search would take him….straight back to the Middle East to find Catherine and bring her back to home.

"Oh don't be Danno, don't be Danno, don't be Danno." Steve picked up his phone "McGarrett."

"_Steve, it's me. It's Catherine." _

A sigh of relief escaped his lips "Cath, everything okay?"

"_Yeah, I think I found Najib, I got a lead that he was spotted going into Acre, Steve…I think the Taliban are going to deport him." _

He rubbed his eyes in response to the horrible news "Okay, then I'll contact the navy, we can stop this Catherine."

"_Steve, you can't do that remember? I can't have anyone finding out about Amir helping me." _

He had that sinking feeling again as the sweat formed on his hand that gripped his phone, powerless, the ability to feel so useless while Catherine put her life on the line to find Najib was inspiring to some, damn foolish to others and to him….completely dangerous.

"_I don't suppose there's any way you could meet me in Acre? I could use the help." _

He stood up "Catherine I can't, the second I cross state lines….the CIA is going to toss me away. They came close, came close to finding out about Amir, I was interrogated the second I was saved by the Navy."

He couldn't hear it, but Catherine was crying on the other end, if there was one thing the girl was good at was hiding her emotions "_Okay, I don't want to see you get tossed away because of my past. I'll handle it. Goodbye Steve." _

The line went dead as he tossed his phone against the wall, he felt helpless, useless to her, if it wasn't for the CIA getting involved…he would be on the next plane out to help out Catherine.

He looked over at his father's desk and found something that caught his eye, if there was one thing about Catherine it was that she wasn't one to leave things laying around and the vintage Chicago record he had gotten her months ago was right next to the player, he gently put the needle on and let the music play in his ear as he sat down at his father's desk.

His mind always drifted back to Catherine, how he could help her, what can he do…no…what should he do when she returned home, he always said when, never if, if meant that there was a choice, when meant that he would do everything in his power to get her home.

The knob turning on his front door caught his eye and he reached for his gun…only to remember that it was on the night stand near the arm chair, when the door opened, Steve tried to move quickly to find something, his father's letter opener caught his eye as he grabbed it preparing to throw it.

"Steven can you stop playing with your knives already? We have things to talk about."

His eyes grew wide when he saw the figure entering his home "Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2: Putting the plan in motion

"Well, I can see the place is the same as always." Doris smiled as she walked through the front door

"Mom?" Steve asked with a confused look on his face

Doris pretended to ignore him, walking through the home, her eyes looking around at what appeared to be someone had moved in "let me guess, Catherine moved in didn't she?"

"Yeah she did." Steve answered quickly "Mom, look, we need to talk okay?"

She ignored him again, looking around for Catherine and finding nothing "Well, I guess she's not here, shame, I thought we could get lunch. See how you've been with things…."

"Doris!" Steve yelled

This caused her to roll her eyes "Steven, I can hear just fine, you don't need to shout."

"Where have you been for the last year? Last we heard from you, you left with Kono and Adam last May. Now you disappear again and rejoin the CIA. I want to know why."

"Oh Steve you really don't."

"Oh, I think I do, you don't get to walk away after you promised me that we weren't done. I know what happened, Wo Fat's father is alive."

Doris sharply turned her head and looked at him "how did you find out? Who told you?"

"I don't know Doris, maybe because Dad found something, the grave in Cambodia, the one with Wo Fat's mother's missing corpse." Steve almost growled "You dug up the body, you moved it, then you contact the CIA and have them keep an eye on me, threaten to kill me if I don't stop?"

"No, I never told anyone to approach you Steve, it was only to protect you."

"Well I want to know why you keep going to see Wo Fat, last I heard you went to see him." Steve almost yelled, his stress about the two women in his life were combining and he felt himself nearly collapse

"Steve, we can talk about Wo Fat later, where is Catherine?"

"She's gone." Steve sat down in a nearby chair

"You didn't dump her did you? Steven I told you how much that woman loves you and how much she wants you to be a part of your life…."

"I love her too Mom!" Steve yelled "She's trapped out in Afghanistan and I can't bring her back."

"Why is she there?"

"She's there because…" he couldn't bring himself to say it

"Steve, why is Catherine there?"

He rubbed his face with his hands and lowered them "She's there because a friend who saved her years ago son was captured by the Taliban, from what she's found out the boy is in Acre and I can't get to her because if I do….I'll get tossed in jail. A CIA agent approached me when I got rescued by the Taliban a few months ago."

"I heard about that." Doris sighed as she sat down beside him "Danny really does care about you to do anything he can to bring you and Catherine back."

"Problem is he didn't get her, Catherine decided to stay." He grimly replied "I just know every second she's over there, the more at risk she's putting herself."

"Where is Catherine anyway?"

"She's heading for Acre, says the Taliban are going to deport Najib and a bunch of the others they took."

"No, no the Taliban don't deport anyone out of Syria, did she say where?"

"No, she just said that, she didn't even know what happened before."

Doris nodded "Alright, I'll have something thought up, for now, go and get out of here for a while Steven. I'll call you when I'm ready."

* * *

He sat in his office, fingers flipping through the various forms of paper work he had yet to complete from the past two months, his phone sitting on his desk by his right hand ready to snatch it should anything come up, whether it be Catherine or Doris.

His mind was spiraling out of control, worry about Catherine and Doris' return, let alone all of the questions he had for her regarding what he discovered with Wo Fat's mother…and whoever didn't want him to find out, somehow he had a feeling these two events were connected, somehow connected, he just couldn't figure it out yet.

Steve was so lost in his mind, he didn't even realize Danny was knocking on his door "Hey, I thought we had the day off?"

He nodded, leaning back in his swivel chair "I had some paper work I had to catch up on."

"Uh huh, only time I know you to do paper work is if something is on your mind."

"I doubt that one."

"Oh really?" Danny smirked "Look at the last form, tell me the date."

Steve sighed and flipped the last paper, the date being February tenth, he rolled his eyes "okay, you made your point." He sighed "Doris is back in town."

"Oh! So that's what bothering you? Your dead mom who disappeared comes back and now you're questioning her about what we found in Cambodia right?"

"She barely mentioned it. And Catherine called this morning."

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, she's heading for Acre believing Najib could be there…and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Okay, so why can't we call someone in and have they handle it?"

"Danny you saw the act I pulled when the CIA were questioning me about it? Catherine doesn't want anyone to know an Afghani saved her life, for all they know, she could be a traitor for spending so much time with them."

"So maybe Doris is going to help?"

"I doubt it." He saw his phone go off and grabbed it "McGarrett."

"_Steve, meet me at the naval helipad in ten minutes." _

"Mom? What's going…" he couldn't finish before the line went dead

"Well?"

"She just said to be at the helipad in ten minutes."

"Well, I guess you're getting Catherine home after all huh?"

Steve rolled his eyes "You know I hate it when you're right?"

"Well well, the great Steve McGarrett just admitted I was right? Maybe he'll let me drive my car for once?"

"No offense, I've seen you're driving." Steve stood and patted Danny on the shoulder "And you're horrible."

* * *

Steve pulled his truck up to the helipad, a look of pure hatred spread when he saw the same bald headed CIA agent who barred him from leaving the country.

"You again huh Commander? You finally ready to tell us why you were really in Afghanistan?" The agent spoke up with a smirk, MPs surrounding him

Steve got out of his truck and felt anger boil into his fist, oh he wanted to hit him, he really did and just as he was about to speak, another voice stopped him.

"Agent Snow if you're finished harassing my trainee, maybe I can leave now."

He turned to Doris walking from the other side of the base, dressed in Kevlar with a pack on her back.

"And who are you exactly? I had orders to use this chopper." Snow remarked

"No you don't." She raised her badge "Agent SHELBURN, CIA overseas tactics and terrorism division, the Commander here has just signed up for the CIA's training program."

"He did what!? No, I forbid it."

"You don't have a choice, we have a high valued target waiting for us in Syria and I want to see his skills in action. You can either step aside or take it up with the Pentagon, and I highly doubt they'll want to deal with you right now."

Snow growled and stepped aside along with the MPs as mother and son proceeded onto the jet and it took off in a loud roar.

* * *

"And you did that…how? More importantly you realize both divisions you mentioned aren't even real right?" Steve asked

Doris smirked and tossed a large sealed case over to him "He doesn't know that, and Snow will be dealt with by morning, especially when the CIA discovers their security systems have been breached with his codes."

Steve smiled at that "Same old same old huh mom?"

"Yup." Doris smirked "Now, inside you'll find weapons, Kevlar, grenades, a sat phone, a map of the region, shipping manifests for the ships going in and out and a beacon so I can come and get you."

Steve nodded and looked at the case, it was time to get Catherine…and bring her home.

**Okay, first off I have to really thank every single one of you who have read, favorited, alerted or even reviewed my story, it warms my heart to know you all care that much. Second, I'm sorry there isn't anything major in this one, just some simple mother and son and best friend moments, I tried capturing Doris as well as I could and I do terrible with the McDannoguments (I have a gument for every situation, its amazing what I can come up with).**

**Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 3 where we will see some super SEAL coming in as well as the return of a major character for this story. As always, thank you and see you in chapter 3.**

**P.S. Be on the look out, a new cover will be on its way soon thanks to a dear friend of mine. **


	3. Chapter 3: Acre Part 1

Acre was a busy port city in Syria, always has been, at one point this city was at the forefront of corruption at the hands of the Knights Hospitalier, now known as the Order of Saint John, now it stands as a peaceful city, though McGarrett knew it wasn't all that peaceful as he proceeded toward the port. His eyes kept constant watch as he raised his scarf over his face as he kept his M4 rifle concealed under his coat, he was armed to the teeth with two pistol, grenades, knives and the rifle, and he was ready for whatever the Taliban threw at him.

He gazed out a set of binoculars down at the port, several men stood armed with AK-47's while most were escorting men, women and children onto a large boat, he knew this was where Najib was being transported, he just had to sneak on with no detection. A breath escaped his lips as he looked around, still no sign of Catherine, that brought worry to his heart, the woman he thought the world of was nowhere to be found, was she killed? Was she hurt? Did she miss him like he missed her?

"SHELBURN, request permission to engage." Steve tapped the earpiece without taking his eyes off of the boat

"_Permission granted." _

Steve nodded and moved from his position through the shadows, a hand went to his pistol as the first patrol guard casually walking by the opening to the alleyway he had been in, he moved up and struck, grabbing him by the neck and face and pulled him away into the shadows, gently taking the knife and slicing his throat open, it had been a long time since he had felt the rush like this, bringing back his days in the military.

As the second guard arrived, he drew his pistol and slammed it into the back of his head and pulled him into the shadows.

That caught another's attention, he walked into the shadows and spotted McGarrett, a sneer spread on his face as he barked out "I found an American!" He raised his rifle

Before he could press the trigger, Steve drew his pistol out and fired two shots, both bullets slamming into the mercenary's chest and sent him to the ground. He quickly sheathed his pistol and drew his rifle, letting his back hit the wall and ducked as the bullets began to fly on his location, hitting the cement and causing chips to fly around his feet, when there were periods of opening, he opened fire from his M4 and struck three, one in a minor injury to the shoulder, the other two in the chest. Steve smiled widely in success as he tossed a fragmentation grenade over his shoulder and it landed near the injured mercenary and after a second, his scream was muffled by the explosion.

A sigh escaped McGarrett's lips as he wiped the dirt off of his face and moved forward toward the boat, no security on it as he proceeded to the cargo hold and broke the door open with his foot.

* * *

There were men, women and children inside the ship, but as Steve looked around; there was no sign of Najib anywhere.

"Najib!?" Steve called out as he looked around "Najib!?"

"He's not here American."

Steve quickly turned to be faced with four more Taliban mercenaries blocking his way out, a smile spread on the leader's face, a thick beard covered most of it with a pistol aimed at McGarrett "Now, I'm warning you, lower your weapon, or I take you out with all of these innocent people."

He glared as he looked down at his gun, then at the people around him "Alright, fine, then just tell me one thing." He set his gun on the ground "Where is Najib?"

"Wouldn't you like to know American?" The leader smirked "Kill him."

Steve had to think quickly, but before his hands could go to his pistols, a series of bullets reigned from behind the men, sending them to the ground as a figure stood on the other side, fully clothed from head to toe, their face concealed by a full shall, the figure motioned forward with their hand at Steve and he nodded, looking to the others and nodded with a smile.

* * *

He watched from the deck of the ship as the civilians began to file out in pure happiness, screaming out in joy as Steve nodded at the figure who saved him, that was when he saw the jeeps coming.

They moved quickly, six men per car, they moved quickly, firing on the civilians, killing people left and right as Steve and the figure opened fire with their rifles in retaliation, that was when he heard it, the sound of metal piercing flesh, Steve looked at the shall covered figure as they fell to the ground, Steve growled and raced up to the main deck and turned the engine on, he glared as the bullets flew against the base of the ship.

"Doris, we have a problem, Najib wasn't in Acre, we have Taliban mercenaries on my six and I have an injured mercenary with me, as well as another civilian." Steve clicked his ear piece

He walked over to the injured mercenary and tied him to the railing and raced over to the civilian, luckily the layers of clothing was holding back the blood but they were losing it fast. Steve drew his knife from the attachment on his boot, peeling back the cloth revealed it to be stained with blood, and it also revealed to Steve this person was female, finally drawing back the shall, his face went wide with panic and relief at the same time as he lifted the woman into his arms.

"Its okay Catherine…I got you, its going to be okay."

**Sorry for the lack of updates with this story, I've had a lot of personal stuff going on but I didn't want to forget about you guys and I promise I will complete this story.**


End file.
